


Dolces cadenes

by LesHistoriesDeLaRoser



Series: Càlides presons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Identity, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser
Summary: Una mateixa història té tants punts de vista com persones involucrades. És l'hora de conéixer el de la Sira.
Series: Càlides presons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894270





	Dolces cadenes

**Author's Note:**

> Adivineu qui va oblidar que havia de pujar el segon relat :)
> 
> \--------  
>  Per a més relats i ressenyes literàries, seguiu-me en l'instagram @leshistoriesdelaroser

Cada dia és pitjor. Cada dia que passa necessite més estar a prop d’ella... I tinc més por que se n’adone i m’obligue a marxar. No sóc més que una serventa. No puc pretendre que es fixe en mi.

Però ara m’immobilitza amb només una mirada, i el meu vestit m’esvara pels muscles i cau al sòl.

No ha utilitzat la màgia. No li cal.

Quan em besa, sé que estic perduda.

Mai he tingut la possibilitat de trobar-me, reconec mentre deixe que ella guie les meues mans pel seu cos. No quan el meu passat és l’obscuritat i no he tingut cap altre futur que anhelar-la. Ara els seus llavis m’acaricien i m’envolten, i tota jo em deixe sotmetre per ells. El meu cos es relaxa i no sé si sóc jo o ella qui em manté dempeus.

En algun moment crec que hem arribat al seu llit i ella em sosté en braços; no sé quan ni com ha passat. Ja no sóc capaç de comprendre res més enllà dels besos que em regala. No m’importa tampoc: m’embriaga la certesa de ser seua, i m’abandone encara més quan entenc que el meu cos ja no em tornarà a obeir.

No tinc por quan l’obscuritat comença a rondar-me, llaminera. Per què hauria de tenir-la? Té la mateixa calidesa de les seues carícies i la dolçor dels seus besos. I sé que és ella qui li ha demanat que em vinga a buscar.

Alguna cosa em diu que quan la foscor em prenga deixaré de ser jo.

Ja dubte si ho he sigut mai.


End file.
